Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by espejosdecristal
Summary: En un momento de confusión ambas voces hablaron a la vez, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James Potter decidió no hacerles caso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Tristemente, lamento informar que ninguno de estos personajes son míos

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams:**

Capitulo I:

Ese día el cielo parecía a punto de caer sobre el valle de Godric. La lluvia era tal, que apenas podías ver dónde caminabas antes de que tu cara se cubriera de gruesas gotas que te nublaban la vista, mucho más si traías anteojos de marcos redondos cubriendo tus ojos. Espléndidamente James Potter tenía la habilidad, o más bien la suerte, de ser mago, por lo que bastó solo un sencillo hechizo para que los cristales se volvieran impermeables y le aclararan, de inmediato el nublado sendero.

Temblando de manera considerable, pálido y empapado hasta los huesos, el joven Potter cruzo en antejardín de su casa. Había vivido ahí desde su infancia, en tiempos más felices en que esta brillaba con luz propia, siempre alegre y repleta de amistades e invitados. Ahora, la fachada era de color plomizo, casi tan triste y apagado como el cielo. Debía mantenerse lo más oculta posible, por lo que también estaba rodeada de malezas y tapizada de hojas secas. Sonrió tristemente al pensar las razones de la decadencia de la vieja mansión. Las mismas razones por las que él mismo debía ocultarse, y tratar de actuar lo más eficientemente posible aún en medio de las sombras, o de la torrencial lluvia.

Limpiándose los pies y sacudiendo su paraguas James entró en el vestíbulo y de inmediato fue reconfortado por el agradable calor de la chimenea que ardía valerosa en medió del salón.

-Por fin llegas- lo recibió aliviado uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black.

-Estábamos preocupados¿Qué tal la misión?- añadió serio otro de sus mejores amigos, Remus Lupin.

-Terrible- respondió él con mirada cansada y el rostro ensombrecido, mientras de desprendía del abrigo empapado.- Nos descubrieron cuando ya casi los teníamos, al parecer sabían perfectamente que estábamos ahí, y solo aguardaron el momento justo para caernos encima y liquidarnos. Tres aurores murieron y otros más están en San Mungo.

-¡Maldita sea nuestra suerte!- soltó Sirius inquieto. James sonrió como solía hacer desde algún tiempo, sin siquiera un mínimo atisbo de alegría, y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin decir más palabras.

El silencio espectral que había en la mansión solo podía comparase con el de un pasillo del más lúgubre cementerio. Ninguno de los tres chicos que ahí habitaban tenía la misma capacidad de unos años antes, cuando se la pasaban revoloteando por los pasillos de Hogwarts y gastando bromas a los Slytherin. No, esos eran otros tiempos. Tiempos en los que ninguno se preocupaba por algo más serio que planearlo todo para la siguiente luna llena.

Todo parecía tan lejano ahora. Habían transcurrido tres años desde que salieron de Hogwarts, pero en solo ese tiempo sus vidas cambiaron de tal manera que ya pocos los reconocían como "Merodeadores", el afamado grupo que gastaba las mejores bromas y tenían a las más lindas chicas.

Desde aquel fatal incidente en que se perdieron las vidas de muchos valerosos magos, entre ellos los señores Potter, los chicos, y en especial James, se vieron obligados a caer sin paracaídas a lo que en realidad era el mundo, y tal vez por eso, o tal vez por venganza se convirtieron en aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Eran los miembros perfectos, excelentes magos, y en los que Dumbledore depositaba la mayor confianza, a pesar de su corta edad. Además carecían de familia, o seres queridos lo que los hacía invulnerables a los ya comunes trabajos del Seños Oscuro. Incluso no faltaban los que solían decir que la guerra había acabado con sus capacidades para expresar sentimientos, y tal vez por eso eran infatigables en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero lo cierto es que esa capacidad solo estaba completamente desbastada por todo lo vivido, y en cualquier momento la gruesa capa que los cubría comenzaría a derretirse, aunque claro está, ellos tardarían un poco en darse cuenta.

oOoOo

- Muchas gracias por venir tan rápido Srta. Evans. Debe haber sido un viaje largo desde Francia.- dijo días después, Dumbledore a la joven pelirroja sentada frente a él en su oficina de Hogwarts.

- No se preocupe director, prefiero mil veces estar aquí. Por lo menos siento que puedo ser útil.-respondió cortésmente ella clavando sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda en el anciano.

- Sin duda, sin duda… Ahora, le reitero Srta. Evans que esto es una guerra, y de las más temibles que hemos tenido en siglos. No pudo asegurar que pasará mañana, mucho menos, y perdone la franqueza, su sobrevivencia…

- Insisto en que estoy aquí por mi voluntad. Mis padres murieron… por negarse a ser tratados como bestias solo por ser muggles, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo eso…- la muchacha intentó conservar la calma, quería aparentar ser inquebrantable, pero una rebelde lágrima se escapó, y cayó triste y lentamente sobre su mejilla. Con un suspiro la chica desvió la mirada, y con una capacidad admirable sonrió de una manera autentica y sincera.

- Bueno, bienvenida entonces a La Orden del Fénix.- dijo el director con aire solemne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Tristemente, lamento informar que ninguno de estos personajes son míos.

Capitulo II:

Al salir de la oficina del director, Lily Evans decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines del colegio. Ella no había estado jamás ahí, ya que sus padres, con los mejores conocimientos que el origen muggle les permitió, había decidido mandarla a estudiar a la Academia Beuxbaton, en Francia. De esta manera la joven pelirroja que ahora se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra del haya observando el lago, había pasado casi 10 años de su vida fuera del país, y ahora volvía para integrarse de lleno en las labores Anti-Voldemort.

Era gracioso que, a pesar de estar conciente del peligro que esto implicaba, la pelirroja no tenía una pizca de miedo. Más bien se sentía enormemente emocionada. "El más puro ejemplo del suicida iluso personificado", habría dicho su madre. Sonrió a si misma al pensar en eso. Sus padres habían sido las personas que ella más había querido en toda su vida, y admirablemente, en el momento de su muerte, ella pudo conservar la suficiente integridad emocional como para no derrumbarse. Bueno, no valía la pena engañar a nadie, mucho menos así misma; esa perdida había dejado un oscuro abismo en su vida, separando todo lo bueno y feliz del tiempo actual, pero Lily era una chica fuerte, llena de una mágica energía que a muchos les parecía inagotable y había sabido soportarlo y salir de eso completamente sola, a pesar de la ayuda que muchos intentaron entregarle. Tal vez por esto, no dudo ni un segundo en acudir ante el primer llamado de Dumbledore, hacía un par de días. Simplemente tomo sus maletas y sin avisarle a nadie se marchó de Francia esperando no tener que volver. No es que odiara ese país, ni a la gente que ahí había conocido, no concientemente por lo menos, pero intuía que ese viaje significaría mucho más que el unirse a una guerra. Quería creer que en ese país que hacía años había abandonado, encontraría lo que nunca tuvo en Francia. Tenía que ser así.

Distraída con estos pensamientos caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y sin darse cuenta chocó fuertemente con un joven de cabello negro alborotado. "¡Auch!" fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar la pelirroja, antes de caer de espaldas. Afortunadamente el joven Potter, (si, era él aunque Lily aún no lo sabía), conservaba aún los excelentes reflejos de buscador, adquiridos en sus años de Hogwarts, y logró sujetar a la joven por la espalda antes que cayera sentada en el frío suelo de piedra. Extrañamente, o tal vez no tanto, al sujetarla, James no pudo evitar atraerla hacia si, dejando a ambos rostros exageradamente cerca.

- Yo… lo siento… venía caminando… distraída… y tú… te apareciste… y bueno…- logró balbucear la chica apartándose con las mejillas encendidas.- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa sincera una vez que pudo hablar correctamente.

- No te preocupes- dijo el chico moviendo ligeramente los labios en un intento por sonreír. Lily lo miró con curiosidad, nunca había visto tanta amargura en un chico tan joven.

- Pues ehh, soy Lilian Evans, puedes decirme Lily, y ahora tengo que irme… creo que no debería estar aquí.- dijo estrechando débilmente la mano del sorprendido chico para luego, sin esperar respuesta, girarse con una última sonrisa y salir corriendo de ahí.

"_Tonta…" _pensó minutos después caminando por las calles de Londres. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero la imagen del chico atravesó su mente sin aviso, y al recordar su triste sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse insegura. "Ni siquiera sabes quién es", se recriminó. Era cierto, solo lo había visto esa tarde, y no por más de 5 minutos, pero realmente, y aunque se esforzara inútilmente por entenderlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él y en la expresión cargada de tristeza de sus ojos…

oOoOo

- ¿Qué ocurre Cornamenta?- preguntó Remus esa noche levantando la vista de su arrugado periódico. Sirius quién trabajaba en el reporte que debía entregar al día siguiente, también levanto la vista de manera curiosa. James parecía estar vagando por el submundo más recóndito.

- ¿Cornamenta¿James?... - Sirius intentó atraer su atención, pero era inútil. El chico de las gafas ni siquiera los había escuchado. Hastiado Canuto le lanzó con fuerza un par de bolitas de papel, que fueron a caer justo en la cabeza del chico. James reaccionó como si le hubieran apuntado con una escopeta

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡No nos hacías caso!- gritó Sirius de manera infantil. Ante esto Remus alzó significativamente una ceja.

- ¿Pasó algo hoy, James?- preguntó con voz madura a la vez que Sirius lo miraba ofendido.

- En realidad… no lo sé… - respondió más bien para si mismo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus mano apoyadas en sus rodillas

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Pues… eso… No-lo-sé – aclaró saliendo de la estancia, mientras se alborotaba el cabello como no lo había hecho en años.

- ¿Es idea mía o estaba sonriendo?- preguntó incrédulo Sirius

- Al parecer si – respondió Remus volviendo a su periódico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Tristemente, lamento informar que ninguno de estos personajes son míos.

Capitulo III:

A la mañana siguiente, algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, reunidos en la parte trasera de un pequeño bar muggle, se preparaban para comenzar una improvisada reunión convocada con carácter de urgente por el profesor Dumbledore.

Remus entró en la habitación con el semblante grave de siempre, pero no pudo evitar dirigir una pequeña sonrisa a una pareja sentada en las últimas butacas de la habitación.

- Alice¿Tienes idea de por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó el merodeador a la linda chica de cabello castaño.

- En realidad no – respondió ella con inquietud.- ¿Tú sabes algo Frank?- dijo dirigiéndose a su novio.

- Estoy igual que uds. – respondió este serio.- La carta de Dumbledore no era precisamente muy específica… bueno, lo comprendo… No termino de sorprenderme que todavía podamos utilizar el correo.

- Esa es una ventaja que no tendremos por mucho tiempo – intervino Sirius quien acababa de aparecerse en medio de Remus y Alice.

- ¡Maldito seas Sirius!- gritó la chica con una mano en el pecho, y con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

- Lo siento linda, y tú no te pongas celoso… tengo suficiente para ambos- Sirius le sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo a la pareja, lo que provocó una teatral arcada por parte de Remus y una mirada de recelo por parte de Frank.

- Por cierto¿Y James?- preguntó Alice, cambiando de tema antes que Sirius volviera a su ya conocida costumbre ego centrista.

- No lo sé… No lo vi salir esta mañana- dijo Lupin recordando de repente a su amigo.

- A estado un tanto extraño desde hace un par de días… - recordó también Sirius

- ¿Qué tan extraño?- se interesó Frank con una pizca de desconfianza. Los merodeadores lo miraron desafiantes.

- Estoy segura que no en ese sentido- se apresuró a decir Alice.

- ¿Y en que sentido entonces? – insistió su novio.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo sé, ha estado muy callado… desconcentrado, como si estuviera pensando en algo…- trató de razonar el licántropo.

- Pues tal vez… - comenzó a decir la chica, pero se paró a meditar la respuesta con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Tal vez qué?- preguntaron a su vez sus tres acompañantes sin entender.

- Tal vez, no se trate de Algo, sino de Alguien – dijo acentuando la última palabra. Los chicos se miraron un segundo antes de mirarla con caras incrédulas.

- ¡¿Tú crees?!- preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja, pero Alice no tuvo tiempo de responderle ya que en ese momento, como si del rey de roma se tratase, apareció en la estancia James Potter.

- Hola- dijo secamente dirigiéndose a todos.

- ¿Cómo estás James?- Sonrió Alice.

- Bien, gracias- respondió este con una mirada sombría. En realidad ya todos se habían acostumbrado a su mirada, pero no por eso les dejaba de sorprender. Alice lo miró tratando de descubrir algo nuevo, pero lo único que James le permitió ver fueron sus azulosas ojeras.

- Espero que esto empiece pronto- dijo Remus tratando de disimular, pero lo que consiguió fue un minuto de tenso silencio por parte de los chicos.

Por suerte, esto no se prolongó demasiado ya que justo en el momento preciso, como siempre, apareció Dumbledore. Y no venía solo.

- ¿Quién será ella? – preguntó Frank dirigiéndose a la chica que venía con el director. No era una muy alta, y tenía una poblada mata de cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos asombrosamente verdes que expresaban un cierto nerviosismo.

Sirius, Remus y Alice, que ya comenzaban a hartarse de la tensión, se miraron extrañados al reparar en su presencia. James, quien había perdido su mirada en el infinito, otra vez, aterrizó en la realidad con un doloroso golpe. Aunque claro, sus amigos estaban demasiado extrañados por la chica como para captar su reacción, o quizás, él chico se estremeció de una forma tan sutil que fue casi imperceptible para ellos.

El director se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- Primero que nada gracias por venir, lamento la demora.- dijo sentándose a la vista de todos.- Supongo que tienen muchas dudas sobre por qué he convocado esta reunión tan de improviso.

Muchos de los presentes lo miraron expectantes, otros con miedo.

- ¿Ha habido un nuevo ataque?- preguntó alguien con voz temblorosa.

- Afortunadamente no- contestó Dumbledore con voz tranquilizadora- El último fue… terrible. Perdimos a tres de los nuestros y otros más aún están en recuperación. Por suerte, o bueno, debo decir, gracias a la gran capacidad de nuestros miembros, logramos salir de ese lugar antes que más vidas se perdieran.-

En ese momento los asistentes lanzaron un pequeño suspiro, y dirigieron sus miradas de admiración a quienes estuvieron ahí, James entre ellos. El chico, sin embargo, oscureció más su semblante, nunca más volvería a sentirse orgulloso por algo así. Para él ninguna mirada volvería a ser alentadora después de una batalla, mucho menos una como esa en el que solo por un chispazo logró salir con vida, un chispazo que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir.

Lily, sentada en su butaca, lo observaba discreta, pero minuciosamente. ¿Cómo podían todos ellos seguir como si nada y mantener la vista en ese chico sin sentir escalofríos¿O era acaso, solo ella la que se sentía insegura ante su presencia?

- La razón por la que los he citado a esta reunión es comunicarles que… - comenzó nuevamente Dumbledore concentrando la atención de los presentes - he encontrado una forma para derrotar a Voldemort.

Los espectadores sufrieron un sobresalto. Alice y Frank intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, como si se dijeran "sé lo que piensas y créeme que estoy igual de sorprendido". Sirius susurro algo que nadie entendió y Remus se inclino como si no viera con claridad lo que el director decía. James, por su parte, miró casi instintivamente a la chica pelirroja. Ella no parecía estar sorprendida, por lo que, lógicamente, debía saber que tramaba Dumbledore.

- Esto no será fácil, se los aseguro. Es mucho más arriesgado de lo que cualquiera de nosotros haya intentado hasta ahora. Se necesitará de personas que estén dispuestas a sacrificar algo mucho más valioso que sus propias vidas. – el director hablaba con una voz confiada, como si estuviera completamente seguro que ninguno de los asistentes vacilaría al apoyarlo, y de hecho así era.

- Por qué no nos dices de una vez en qué consiste todo esto- habló Sirius con una voz extrañamente madura para él, aunque a nadie le haya sorprendido.

- Bien. Se los diré en palabras simples. Lo destruiremos aliándonos con su peor enemigo. Los Symbëls.

Los presentes volvieron a proferir un sobresalto. Las miradas confusas se intercambiaron entre todos a la vez. James volvió a observar a la chica pelirroja con una clara pregunta sacudiendo su cabeza, y esta vez un par de verdes esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada.

Ambos saben que son los únicos que han comprendido lo que dijo Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

- Podrías hablar un poco más claro, Dumbledore.- dijo Sirius levantándose. Definitivamente el merodeador comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Tranquilo Canuto – se adelantó Lupin, obligando a su amigo a sentarse. Dumbledore carraspeó atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

- Los Symbëls son una raza que ya ha comenzado a extinguirse. – dijo con paciencia.- No son muggles, pero tampoco tienen magia en su sangre. Podríamos decir que provienen de una mezcla de razas en el comienzo de los tiempos, pero de eso, ya nadie está seguro.- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, los asistentes lo miraban con expectación. Al continuar su voz se volvió más pesada, cómo si encerrara una gran verdad.

"Los Symbëls, eran los guardianes del poder más grande del universo. Un poder con el que lograban hacer brillar su raza, y volverse respetados Señores en la Tierra. Obviamente esto se les subió a la cabeza y… - Dumbledore hizo una pausa de nuevo, esta vez, quizás, para reflexionar- bueno… por alguna razón que se desconoce, no de un momento a otro, sino de manera paulatina, esta civilización comenzó, de cierta forma, a desangrarse por dentro.

- ¿Murieron?- preguntó Alice perpleja

- Por supuesto que no. No estaríamos hablando de ellos…- dijo Sirius con impaciencia. Alice le devolvió una mirada mordaz.

- En realidad no murieron- Dumbledore, al parecer, pasó por alto el comentario de Sirius. – Ellos, simplemente dejaron de nacer.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – preguntó esta vez Remus frotándose el mentón.

- Nadie lo sabe. No tienen ninguna explicación. Solo sabemos que el no ha nacido un Symbël de raza pura desde hace… 50 años, tal vez. Se han borrado completamente del mapa, y de nuestras memorias.

- Hay una cosa que no me queda claro- dijo Lupin después de unos minutos de silencio. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort en todo esto?

- ¡Buena pregunta!- lo apoyó Sirius.

- Voldemort se ha enterado que existe una raza llamada Symbël que posee el poder más grande del universo.- dijo sencillamente el director.

- ¿No sabe que ni siquiera ellos saben cómo usarlo?- preguntó entre irónico e incrédulo Frank.

- Es por eso que aún tenemos el tiempo suficiente. – sonrió Dumbledore.

oOoOo

- Pues bien, ya que todo está decidido… ¿Les parece si comemos juntos?- dijo Sirius a sus amigos mientras salían del bar.

- Genial- se animaron Remus, Alice y Frank.

- Yo no voy.- aclaró secamente James.- Lo siento… creo que dejé algo adentro…- se disculpo después ante la extraña mirada de los chicos, y sin más volvió a entrar en el bar.

- Genial- murmuro tristemente Sirius. Los demás solo pudieron suspirar con resignación. Después de todo, ya conocían a James.

OoOoO

Dentro del pequeño cuarto donde se había realizado la reunión, Lily acomodaba un par de cosas en su cartera. Los demás asistentes ya se habían marchado y la habitación parecía que se cerraría en cualquier momento impidiéndole salir. "Dónde rayos deje el maldito espejo", se preguntaba mientras revolvía atropelladamente sus cosas.

En realidad, no necesitaba el espejo para verse reflejada en el, ella nunca había sido ese tipo de chicas que pasan su vidas entre maquillajes y revistas, lo que necesitaba urgentemente era comunicarse con alguien a través del espejo. Ajá!- se dijo con un alarde de victoria cuando al fin lo encontró.

- ¿Wrëhl? – se dirigió al espejo. Inmediatamente su propio reflejo se tornó en un pequeño remolino color plata y cambió por el de un pálido hombre.

- Lilian¿ya concluyó?- dijo el hombre.

- Si, todo marcha según las ordenes de Dumbledore.

- Bien, espero tu reporte sobre todo.

- Por supuesto¿Te he fallado alguna vez? – Lily le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al espejo

- No. Espero que esta no sea la primera. – respondió el hombre cortantemente. Algo en su mirada anunciaba "esa sonrisa no logrará nada conmigo".- Mantén siempre el contacto. – dijo casi con desprecio.

- Adiós- susurró ella al momento que se cortaba la comunicación. Iba a suspirar de manera triste, pero un ruido la distrajo. El chico de las gafas redondas estaba parado en la entrada observándola.

- Ehh…- comenzó Lily con un repentino nerviosismo.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.- dijo con su característica mirada.- Creí olvidar algo.

- No te preocupes.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Estoy a sus órdenes, Srta. Evans.

- Sabías lo que Dumbledore planeaba¿cierto?

- En realidad…- comenzó él y soltó un suspiro.

- No tienes que decírmelo, si no quieres – se apresuró a decir ella, al ver que el chico se demoraba en contestar.

- La verdad es que si lo sabía. – dijo simplemente él. – pero eso solo ha aumentado mis dudas…

- Todos tenemos dudas, te lo aseguro.

- Supongo que si… bueno, ya tengo que irme… creo que esta vez soy yo quien no debería estar aquí.- dijo James con una aparente sonrisa que Lily interpretó como de simpatía.

El chico salió del bar, pensando en sus alternativas… "sería estúpido no hacerlo…", susurro una voz en su cabeza; "sería más estúpido arriesgarse a algo así", susurro otra voz. En un momento de confusión ambas voces hablaron a la vez, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James Potter decidió no hacerles caso.

- ¿Volviste a perder algo?- rió Lily al verlo entrar nuevamente al bar.

- En realidad… - comenzó el chico echando fuera definitivamente todo pensamiento.- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?


End file.
